Duelist in Bloom
by DemonSword1122
Summary: Follow Senna Lenia, a young prodigious duelist who attends Duel Academy. Will she be able to fight along side her new found friends as danger comes around every corner? Will she meet someone who will change her life forever? Will she be able to stand being around Jaden for more than ten minutes without hitting him? JadenXAlexis
1. Academy Bound

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX and I never will. Although I would absolutely love to, and if I did Chazz would be a lot nicer, but still the Chazz.

This is my first FanFic so I would love some feedback, even negative feedback at this point. Any suggestions would be warmly welcomed too. Also my dear friend TresSpawnKnight is my co-author and personal spell checker. If you like our work tell him he should make a FanFiction account and write some of his own too.

**Chapter 1: Academy Bound**

A boy was dueling against the academy representative at the Duel Academy entrance exams, His Elemental Hero – Flame Wingman had just destroyed Ancient Gear Golem, winning him the duel. The boy was interesting, and oblivious to the brown haired, green eyed girl watching his duel, staring in awe. She had seen some good duels, she even dueled Yugi Muto on one very special occasion, but still the kid has skill. She turned around and walked to the boat headed for Duel Academy, a school owned by Kaiba Corp. to train duelist. Apparently her and that boy were both going to be students, so she planned on dueling him as soon as possible. As she stepped onto the boat she bumped into a short kid with light blue hair knocking him over, "S-Sorry, I didn't see you", The bluenette said, obviously nervous.

"Don't sweat it, It was just as much my fault as it was yours.", She smiled as she held out her hand since she had knocked him over, "I'm Senna, and you are?"

"I'm Syrus, Syrus Truesdale.", The boy said grabbing her hand as she pulled him up, "Nice to meet you Senna."

Senna wasn't the prettiest girl, but she was pretty enough to make Syrus nervous. He smiled awkwardly until he noticed he hadn't let go of her hand yet. "Sorry again", He said as he jerked his hand away. His awkwardness made Senna giggle.

"Your funny, Syrus, we should hang out some time." This really did it, Syrus turned as red as a freshly bloomed rose would be.

"You. A girl. Wants to hang out with me? Syrus?", He was astonished. Syrus had never really hung out with a girl besides Alexis Rhodes since her brother hung out with his. When Senna nodded Syrus smiled, "Wow, Sure we can Senna."

"Well I'll talk to you at school, Bye Syrus.", Senna winked as she turned around and wandered the boat. _First things first I need to scope out some of the duelist. _With that thought the brunette walked to the deck. She saw two kids dueling with some other kids crowded around them. One of the duelist was a rather tall girl with long blonde hair. She seemed to be winning as her monster had just destroyed one of her opponents. Her opponent was a tall man with a dark complexion and short, spiky brown hair. She looked their life points over and changed her mind. The blonde was winning, it was the middle of her battle phase, she had one monster who could still attack, and her opponent had an empty field. The worse part is that the guy only had four hundred life points left. Game, Set, Match. Senna quickly became bored as she watched the girl congratulate her opponent and him turn his nose up at her. That guy wasn't going to get anywhere if he couldn't accept such a crushing defeat.

Once again wondering the boat she started looking for the brown haired guy from the this morning. _I wonder where that Hero kid is..._ She thought as she bumped into someone else. This time Senna is the one that fell down. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention.", The guy she bumped into held his hand out, "Names Chase"

"Senna", She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled herself up with it, "Thanks Chase." Chase shook his head in shock. "What is it Chase?"

"Senna? As in Senna Lenia?" He asked as she nodded, "Your the girl that dueled and almost beat Yugi!"

She nodded and laughed at the manner of his shock, "Yeah I am, would you like to duel me then?"

"You bet!" Chase practically yelled as Senna led the way to the deck of the boat where they would have enough room.

Author Note: I'm already having a lot of fun writing this. Even if this is just the first chapter I'm ecstatic about how well or how horrible this could turn out.


	2. Wrath of the Toons

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Simple enough right?

I don't know how well the duel will be written so if you have any suggestions please leave a review. I thank TresSpawnKnight for helping tons with the duel. Their are my weakest point, but he rules at them.

**Chapter 2: Wrath of the Toons**

"Duel!" Chase yelled as he activated his duel disc, starting the duel.

"Let get this started.", Senna said as she activated her Duel Disc, "I'll go first", Senna said as she drew. "I'll start off by paying a 1000 life points to activate Toon World." Senna said as a book appeared in front of her and it opened, revealing a cartoon style castle. "Next I'll summon the Toon Gemini Elf (1900/900) and place two cards face down." She grinned, "Your turn Chase."

"Good, I was starting to worry you would take forever.", He stated drawing his card. "Alright I'll play the Spell Card Shinato's Ark, and if thats down there then you know what monster is coming next." He sent the Cosmo Queen in his hand as Shinato, King of a Higher Plane (3300/3000) appeared on the field. "Now Shinato attack his Toon Gemini Elf!" The Fairy type monster lunged at Toon Gemini Elf as a circle surrounded him.

"I don't think so, I activate the Trap Card Spellbinding Circle." The brown haired girl grinned, stopping her opponents monster from attacking unless he destroyed it.

"Fine, I place two cards face down and end my turn." Chase said, grinning.

Senna drew a card and Chase spoke up, "I activate Call of the Haunted, Allowing me to summon Cosmo Queen (2900/2450) from my graveyard." Said card appeared on the field. Senna's smile grew even wider, "I didn't think I'd have to go up against two strong monsters this fast. Well then, I activate the spell card Brain Control from my hand and I will use it on your Cosmo Queen but first I will pay 800 life points for it." The Spellcaster flew over to Senna's side of the field as Senna held up another card, "Then I will tribute Cosmo Queen to summon the Fearsome Toon Summoned Skull (2500/2000)." The blue skeleton monster jumped out of the Toon World book and stuck it's tongue out at Chase. "Next I'll normal summon Toon Alligator (800/1600), but he won't be on the field for long because I'm tributing him to summon the Toon Dark magician girl (2000/1700)" A green alligator with an axe appeared on the field and then broke into pieces as a miniaturized Dark magician girl appeared on the field. "Now I'll attack with Toon Gemini Elf" Toon Gemini Elf attacked Chase, taking his life points from 8000 to 6100 and grabbed a random card from his hand, sending Wheel of Prophecy to the graveyard. "Looks like I lucked out, That one would have been a pain to take down." Senna smiled, "Now Toon Dark Magician Girl attack!" The Toon Monster started to charge a magic blast when she suddenly disappeared , her card being turned upside down.

"Nu uh uh, I activate my face down quick play spell, Book of Moon, sending your monster into face down defense position." The smirk on Chase's face made Senna want to walk over there and strangle him, but she kept her cool and smiled innocently, "Your turn then Chase."

Chase draws a card and smiles, "First I'll tribute my Shinato to summon Chaos Command Magician" With a burst of what appeared to be ray of light somehow mixed with darkness Chaos Command Magician appeared on the field. "Then I'll play the spell card Monster Reborn to summon Wheel of Prophecy (2700/1700) from my graveyard. After that I'll tribute them both to summon my personal favorite Spellcaster, The Sorcerer of Dark Magic. (3200/2800)" A magician clad in black robes stood, his arms crossed, then to Senna's surprise he started talking, "Seriously Chase, It took you this long to get me out, I swear you're getting slower." Both Senna and Chase were about to say something when Toon Dark Magician Girl yelled, "ANOTHER DUEL SPIRIT! I'M SOOOOO EXCITED. IT'S EVEN BETTER BECAUSE HE'S A SPELLCASTER LIKE ME!" Senna's right eye started to visibly twitch at Toon Dark Magician Girl.

"What did I tell you about talking!", Senna yelled as Toon Dark Magician Girl hid under her card, "Get back up there and get ready to fight!"

"Since she's hiding, Sorcerer of Dark Magic attack Toon Summoned Skull!", Chase commanded his monster as it shot a dark magic blast at Toon Summoned Skull, cutting Senna's life points from 6200 to 5500. "I'll place one card face down, Your turn Senna."

Senna drew a card and smiled, "Perfect, First I'll summon Toon Cannon Soldier (1400/1300)" A purple machine looking toon appeared on the field beside Toon Dark Magician Girl, "Next I will attack you directly with Toon Gemini Elf" The Twin Elves attacked Chase again, sending his life points to 4200 and sending his Dark Magician to the graveyard, "Sweet that's 300 ATK for Toon Dark Magician Girl, So now she's at 2300. So Toon Dark Magician Girl attack him directly!", A cartoon style magic blast hit Chase, dropping his life points to 2200. "Okay, Before I end my turn I tribute Toon Cannon Soldier and Toon Gemini Elf to summon the adorable Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!" A miniature blue eyes, with crazy eyes and his tongue sticking out appeared beside Toon Dark Magician Girl, "Your turn Chase."

"Chase is too formal, Call me master." Senna sighed, "All right all right, I won't make you call me master." Chase drew his card, "Okay first off, I activate my Pot of Greed." He drew two more cards, "Then I'll discard my Mage Power to activate Tribute to the Doomed, Destroying your Toon Dark Magician Girl. Now Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Attack her Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon." Sorcerer of Dark Magic shot a magic blast at the Toon Dragon but a burst of light appeared in front of the attack.

"I don't think so, I activate my trap card Photon Current, increasing my dragons attack power by your Sorcerer's attack."the burst of light then inveloped both Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon and Sorcerer of Dark Magic "Not so fast I now activate the effect of my Sorcerer of Dark Magic to negate your trap card." the Sorcerer then targeted his staff at the place where the light had come from. "I knew you would do that so now I will activate my quick-play spell card Forbidden Chalice targeting your Sorcerer so that his effect will be negated." Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon opened his mouth and a white beam launched at the Dark Sorcerer.

"I'm sorry but thats not happening, I activate my face down card in response to your spell, Spellbook of Wisdom. This card makes it so that my magician's effect won't be negated", the blast being shot from Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon was then overpowered by the dark aura from Sorcerer of Dark Magic, "Don't get ahead of yourself Girlie." Sorcerer finishing his attack destroys the Blue-Eyes Midget and takes Senna's life points down to 5300. "Your turn."

"Girlie now eh? Well let me show you what this 'Girlie' can do.", Senna drew her card, "I'll start off with the cheapest card in my deck, Snatch Steal, Taking control of your Sorcerer." The said card then appeared on the field and took Sorcerer of Dark Magic over to Senna's side of the field. "Now Sorcerer of Dark Magic finish your master" Sorcerer attacked Chase, ending the duel. "Good game, Chase."


	3. Arrival!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did Zexal never would have happened and the new series would be focused around Paradox. Just because he was a beast of an antagonist and would be an even better protagonist.

**Chapter 3: Arrival!**

Senna smiled proudly as she walked off the boat, finally arriving at Duel Academy. She had already won her first duel there and proved that instead of just being an Obelisk because she was a girl, that she actually deserved the spot. Being one of the first people off the boat she quickly ran and greeted Chancellor Andrew Sheppard, "Hello Chancellor, It's been far too long," Senna smiled as she spoke, remembering the short time she's spent with him, "Thank you for recommending the Academy to me." Chancellor Sheppard shook his head and patted her head, "No, Thank you Senna, for coming to the Academy, we are pleased to have you here with us." They said they farewells as Senna noticed it was rather late. She needed to get to the dorm and unpack. She hadn't brought much with her, but it still filled two decent sized bags. She sighed, the bigger bag was rather heavy, "I guess this is what I get for bringing all of my cards with me, huh?" She said to herself. As she walked into the Obelisk Girl's dorm she couldn't help but look amazed. The dorm was beautiful, breath taking even. She looked at the PDA nb that had been issued to her when she got on the boat looking for her room number. When she finally found her room another girl was already walking in. She quickly followed her inside and placed her bags down, "Hello" Senna said cheerily, "You must be my roommate." The other girl nodded, "I guess so, I'm Alyssa Greenfield," Alyssa stuck her hand out and Senna tool it in hers and shook it. "I'm Senna Lenia, Nice to meet you Alyssa." Both girls smiled at their roommate, it seemed like the two would get along fairly well. Senna looked at the clock, "Oh man~! Let's hurry they are having a welcome feast at the dining hall." Senna grabbed her roommates hand and drug her to the dinning room where a ton of other girls sat. A dark red haired woman stood in the front of the room speaking, "Hello everyone, As a few of you know this is the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dormitory, and I am your advisor Ms. Fonda Fontaine."

she paused for a moment, "I'm glad to have each and every one of you here and I look forward too meeting and getting to know you all. Please dig in." With that everyone ate and got to know a few new people. Once they were done Senna said bye to Alyssa and went to find the Blonde from this morning. It took a few minutes, but finally she found the girl along with two others. They seemed to be talking about a boy. "So who was that boy you were talking to Alexis?", The darker haired girl asked. The blonde, Alexis, shook her head, "He is none of your concern Mindy, just a friend of my brother." The third girl frowned, "But Alexis you two looked pretty close!" Once again Alexis shook her head, "Me and Zane are just friend Jasmine, stop asking about him you two." Alexis walked away from them and towards Senna, not looking where she was going she almost walked into her. "Ummm, Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Alexis apologized, still looking distracted. Senna shook her head, "Don't worry about it, Actually I was looking for you."

"Looking for me? Why would you be doing that?", Alexis asked, kinda surprised. "I saw your duel back on the boat, and I just wanted to say that I liked the way you duel.", Senna replied, smiling at the blonde. Alexis blushed slightly, "Well thanks, but my opponent just sucked." Senna nodded in agreement as Alexis continued, "Raizou believes he's an amazing duelist just because his parents got him into Obelisk Blue." This caused Senna to laugh, "Losers like that are the kind of people who need to be taught a lesson." This time Alexis nodded before Mindy grabbed her arm, "Alexis! We need to be getting to our room" Alexis waved at Senna as she was dug off. With that Senna went to her own room.

GXGXGXGXGX

A brown haired boy and his short blue haired friend walked into their dorm, "This place is kinda sweet Sy!", The taller one said while the other sighed, "Whatever you say Jay." A man with long black hair and glasses walked over to them, "Welcome to the Slifer Red dorm, I am professor Lyman Banner, Nice to meet you."

Jaden smiled and replied, "I'm Jaden Yuki, and this is my friend Syrus Truesdale." Syrus waved meekly as Jaden introduced him. Banner smiled, "Ahhh Jaden and Syrus, your room is on the second floor. I'm glad you've already met." Jaden grinned, "Alright Sy, looks like we're sharing a room!" Syrus nodded and they went to their room. Inside they say a rather large Koala sleeping in one of the bunks. Syrus yelped, "Jay!? Why is there a Koala in our room!?" The Koala sat up and shook it's head, "I'm not a Koala! I'm Chumley Huffington, your roommate." Syrus sighed and Jaden frowned, "Awww I always wanted to meet a Koala."

GXGXGXGXGX

At the Ra Yellow dorm Chase Salvin walked into his dorm room and sat down in his bed, "Ah the luxuries of having a senior roommate last year." As soon as he laid back the door opened up and someone walked in, "Is this Chase Salvin's room? I'm Bastion Misawa, your new roommate." Chase sat up, "Yeah, I'm Chase, Nice to meet you Bastion. Your the freshman with the highest score on the entrance exam right? Then why aren't you in blue?" He normally didn't ask question's, but he wanted to know why he was in his dorm room. Bastion sighed, "I don't know, it's not logical." Chase laughed, "It's because your not rich, or because your just a freshman. They never put average family freshman in Blue off the bat. You gotta prove yourself in school." With that Bastion sighed, "I'm not the best freshman anyways, Jaden Yuki, a boy who beat Dr. Crowler is." This caught Chase's attention, Crowler wasn't an amazing duelist, but he wasn't a pushover. The thought of a freshman beating him was unbelievable. "Actually Bastion was it? How about we have a duel, The star of Ra and the high ranked newbie?", He was getting excited. A good duel got his adrenaline pumping like crazy, and this boy looked like he had some minor talent. Bastion nodded, "A duel you say? I'm gonna enjoy this." Chase pulled out his PDA, "Here register me in your PDA and track me down after school tomorrow, I'll be waiting at the Duel Field." Bastion got to work and handed Chase back his PDA. Chase smiled and opened the door, "See you later, Freshman."

GXGXGXGXGX

A dark haired man was standing alone on top of the lighthouse, grinning at what he had seen earlier. His little brother Syrus had already made a few friends. Two of them seemed to be good duelist too, the Jaden boy had beaten Crowler, and the girl had dueled Yugi Moto before. Zane Truesdale smiled, before catching himself and turning it into a scowl. "I'm proud of him, but that doesn't mean I need to lighten up..." Zane was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the blonde girl sneaking up behind him, "Zane, He still looks up to you. You don't have to be so cold. Atticus was never like that with me and I turned out just fine." Zane turned around to see Alexis, "You never had Syrus' nervous problem though. Besides, if Atticus tried that with you you would have beat him." Zane sighed, was he pushing Syrus too hard? He didn't want him to buckle under the pressure. As if she was reading his mind Alexis spoke up again, "It's hard living in the shadow of the mighty Kaiser Prince, Zane. I believe Syrus can do it, but you need to be more supportive." Alexis hugged Zane, more for herself than for him, but he didn't mind he needed it too. Losing his best friend and dealing with Syrus wasn't easy. They both stood there quietly for a few minutes before Zane sighed, "Have you met either of his friends? Jaden Yuki, or Senna Lenia?" Alexis nodded, "I met Senna, she's a nice girl. Syrus probably has a crush on her though." Zane laughed, Syrus had claimed to be going steady with Dark Magician Girl. This was definitely possible,

So what do you think guys? I'm sorry it took so long. I lost inspiration there for awhile because I'm a teenage boys and girls hate me. Once again thank you TresSpawnKnight for taking time to correct my mistakes. You are just SOOOOOO awesome. (Insert Fangirl **cough cough** Fanboy I mean Squeal Here)


End file.
